After Party
by melvncholymvmi
Summary: The one with with hangover. For MsShaShaD.


Title: After Party

Author: Desi

Rating: K+

Summary: The one with the hangover.

 _A/N: Based on a prompt from [_ _ **MsShaShaD**_ _], who's been my 'ride or die' reader from the very beginning. Thanks, girl!_

 _ **Prompt: "Okay… I have to know what happened after Letty's bachelorette party. After Dom put her in the car and how she woke up the next morning."**_

* * *

 _Fuck. My. Life._ , were the three words that trailed lazily through Leticia's mind upon waking.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Dominic greeted, cheerfully.

"I'll kill you and make it look like a painful accident." She grumbled. She shifted in bed, immediately regretting it. Even with her eyes closed, the room spun and the bright light from their open drapes didn't help.

Dominic's baritone laugh came from deep within. "You have your best friend to thank for that little hangover."

"Little? There's nothing little about this hangover."

"I don't doubt it."

She took a deep breath. "What the fuck is that smell?"

"Oh, just some bacon, cheese eggs, pancakes and coffee."

"Oh god." Leticia weakly pushed the heavy comforter off of her body and hopped out of bed. She ran to the bathroom, vomiting up whatever she'd drank the night before.

"Ugh… so gross…" was all Dominic could hear through the closed bathroom door. He sat the collapsable breakfast tray on the bed and crossed the room to knock.

"Let, you okay?"

"Go away."

He took that as permission to enter. Opening the door, he found his wife kneeling on the floor and dry-heaving. He pulled her dark hair from around her shoulders and held it back until she finished.

"Better?"

"A little."

"Hungry?"

"Maybe in a bit."

He helped her stand and led her back to their bedroom. As she walked, Leticia assessed all of the pain in her body.

"What happened last night? Why is everything sore?"

Dominic grinned. "Well…"

 _Flashback (6 hours ago)_

 _Something Dom knew about Letty was that she was the type of woman to go for what she wanted. No matter the time, nor the place. And no one made her do anything she didn't want to do._

" _You're drunk." Dominic grinned his "I have a secret" grin. His wife had somehow gotten out of her seatbelt and made her way across the center divan to sit in his lap. Her arms around his neck and her lips against his cheek._

" _Thank you, Captain Obvious." She slurred._

" _Did you have a good time?"_

" _I had the best time, baby. There were naked strippers."_

 _Dominic's grip on her waist tightened._

" _Don't worry your pretty little head. They had nothing on you."_

" _I'm sure."_

 _Suddenly, she sat straight up. "I'm not ready to go home."_

" _Where do you want to go?"_

" _Anywhere. Somewhere fun."_

" _Somewhere fun it is."_

* * *

" _No fucking way, Let."_

" _Come on! Fun is the key word!"_

" _Fun, not embarrassing."_

" _I'll pick a good one."_

 _Dominic crossed his arms and looked at his wife, defiantly._

" _If you really loved me, you'd do this."_

" _You're evil, woman."_

 _They walked up to a crowded bar. No sooner the bartender spotted the incredible brunette that was Leticia Ortiz-Toretto, he made his way quickly down the bar._

" _What can I get you, gorgeous?"_

" _Nothing for me. My husband needs two shots of anything that'll get the stick out of his ass."_

 _Dominic squeezed her ass in warning._

 _Their bartender smirked. "Done."_

 _Dom was handed two shots of fireball whiskey and he downed them quickly._

" _How's your ass now?"_

" _Free of all sticks, thanks." He told her._

" _Then let's do some karaoke."_

 _The shots hit Dominic quicker than he expected. Maybe it was the swift way his heart was pumping blood through his veins. He wasn't so much nervous as scared. He could run an automotive empire with no problem, but singing in front of a group of strangers was a whole new ballgame._

* * *

Letty nearly choked on the bottled water her husband had brought her.

"No way. Karaoke? What did I pick?"

"Rihanna."

"Ooo! Which one?"

"Stay."

Letty cracked up with laughter. "Did you sing it?"

"High notes and all."

Letty couldn't laugh any harder. "Oh god, that is brilliant." She wiped a laugh-tear from her eye. "But that doesn't explain why there are aches and pains everywhere."

"Oh, that's not all we did."

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Don't be a pussy, Toretto."_

" _Did you just call me a pussy?"_

 _Dominic knew that his wife had a wild side. She always did, but this was bordering on illegal._

" _Well, we are what you eat, my love. You know that."_

" _So original."_

" _I thought so." She shrugged. "Are you in or are you out?"_

 _Dominic looked towards the darkened estate. There weren't any cars in the driveway and no beware of dog signs around. He kicked off his shoes._

" _Fuck it. Let's go."_

 _Letty clapped her hands together, giddy as could be. She pulled off her boots, not an easy feat, and then pulled herself up and over the fence that was meant to keep her out. Dom followed her over and pulled his shirt over his head. Letty followed, removing her pants as well. She reached behind her back, hands on the clasp of her bra._

" _Don't you dare."_

 _Drunk Letty didn't take kindly to being challenged. She pulled the clasp apart and tossed bra to her husband, running towards the lit pool and jumped in. Dominic shook his head, smiling. He yanked his pants down and ran in after her, if only to save her drunk ass from drowning._

 _They swam around in a random person's pool for nearly half an hour, using the diving board and all. Suddenly, a light popped on and a window opened. "Who's out there?!" A man's voice called._

" _That's our cue." Dom told her. He gripped Letty's waist and lifted her out of the water, her feet touching the tiled pavement of the pool siding. She ran towards their clothes, Dom hot on her trail. She pulled her shirt over her head and while Dominic pulled on his pants. They grabbed the rest of their clothes and hopped back over the fence._

* * *

"Well, that explains this." Letty pushed back the covers and turned her left leg to show the four-inch scratch along the side.

"Yeah, you and that fence are now arch nemeses."

"It also explains the achy muscles."

"You had dreams of being an Olympic diver last night."

"It could happen."

"Oh, I have no doubt."

Letty grinned, nodding her head once in satisfaction. "Did the fence do this too?" She reached out and ran a finger gently across the scratches on his shoulders.

"Oh, no." His secret smirk appeared. "That was all you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You told me it was the best sex you've ever had. And you mean to tell me you don't remember it?"

Letty pretended to think hard. "I've got nothing."

He grabbed either of her legs and pulled them downwards, until she was lying on her bac. Letty chuckled and Dom made his way atop her.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going again, woman. You're going to learn some respect around here."

Letty's laughter turned into sensual, throaty moans in his ear. And it was pure music. Marrying her had been the best thing he'd ever done.


End file.
